


Not Scared

by evilswan



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilswan/pseuds/evilswan
Summary: It's all done. The funerals, the trials, the packing...the goodbyes were harder than she thought but it was all done. She was done. And now there was only one thing left to do.Alternative Annalise x Eve ending to that awesome finale.
Relationships: Annalise Keating & Eve Rothlo, Annalise Keating/Eve Rothlo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Not Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, first I should warn you I'm not a writer but I needed to take this off my chest and also the lack of content for these two hurts my soul (honestly they deserve more love). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think (or if you just want to rant about that finale, I'm here for it too).

The sun was coming down and she still didn’t know if this was a good idea. After so many hours on a plane, the drive to and from the airport…she was at the door and still didn’t know. And it was mostly because she didn’t know what to expect. They had promised to keep in touch, to visit, maybe after the baby was born. But then Annalise was swept into another crisis and Eve was a mother.

  
She knew Eve had moved to a new house, she didn’t know why. Annalise was expecting to find some tall, blue-eyed blonde on the other side of the door, the most beautiful child in her arms and Eve telling her to go away. No. Eve would never. Had never. But people change, right? Getting the address was easy, knocking on that damned door, not so much. Still, she walked up those steps and did it. The defense lawyer couldn’t say she was surprised to see the townhouse Eve was living in, the tall brunette always had good taste.  
It only took a few seconds for the door to open. Eve was stunned, of all the people she expected to have knocking at her door, Annalise wasn’t one of them.

  
“No tears” Annalise said, making a joke about their old school years. Eve laughed, that laugh that always made Annalise think she was actually good. Or at least a part of her was. The death-row attorney opened the door wider, letting her old, friend? That didn’t sound right, her old ‘something’ in. In the hall, Annalise looked discreetly for signs of…anything, hope most of all. She didn’t know how to take what she was seeing so she turned to Eve, who was looking at her puzzled to say the least, and very nonchalantly asked “Vanessa?” Smooth, Annalise. Very smooth.  
Eve shrugged that way she usually did and said “Wasn’t my soulmate.”

They went to the living room where Eve poured them drinks while the newly acquitted member of society kept looking at everything “Nice place.”  
Eve smiled while giving the other woman one of the glasses “You didn’t come all this way to compliment my taste in furniture.”

  
They sat next to each other, just like in Eve’s New York apartment after Annalise asked her to help Nate, the first time. They were close but not close enough. The silence was comfortable but Eve was too curious to let it stretch for long “Why are you here?”

  
Annalise smiled, took another sip of her drink “Where’s Lu?” She had been in the house long enough to notice the lack of a child, so far she had only seen pictures.

  
“She’s with Vanessa this weekend. Part of our agreement.”

  
“I’m sorry.” And she truly was. Knowing Eve, she knew this would not have been easy for her. True she knew Eve in a time when the tall woman didn’t want kids but she also knew no one cared like Eve cared.  
Eve smiled again, shook her head like all was fine, even if it wasn’t. “I saw you on TV. I’m sorry for Bonnie and Frank.”

  
Annalise nodded. It wasn’t something she wanted to talk about, not yet, but she appreciated the sentiment anyway. A few seconds of silence went by again before Eve had enough of it “Why are you here, Annalise?”  
The lawyer took a deep breath, put her hand above the one close to her. It was now or never. “I missed you.” Straight to the point, Annalise. Well done. It made Eve smile and hold the hand on top of hers, but it wasn’t enough of an answer.

  
“You could’ve called.”

  
“But I wouldn’t see you. Or be able to touch you.”

  
Eve looked at the woman she loved more than life itself. The woman she would love for the rest of her life, if she was being honest with herself. “I’m too old for games, Annalise.”

  
Annalise held both of Eve’s hands tight “Then it’s a good thing I’m not playing any.”

  
Eve looked away. She wasn’t sure she could let herself hope again. Especially now she had a daughter to consider.

  
“You could tell me to go." Annalise said, hoping it wouldn’t happen.

  
The tall lawyer laughed “If the last fifteen plus years taught me anything is we will end up finding one another, no matter what.” She sighed. “I’m just not sure I can handle getting my heart broken again.”

  
“I can’t promise you perfection. I’m still me.”

  
Eve looked so deep into Annalise’s eyes she could see the other woman’s soul “I don’t want you to be perfect. I just need you to be sure.”

  
Annalise Keating smiled that smile that only Eve could pull out of her and leaned toward the tall lawyer, their foreheads touching. “I am. I’m not scared anymore.” And the smile she got in response could’ve light the entire world.

  
“Good.” Was the only thing Eve Rothlo said before kissing the woman who would always hold her heart. A single tear of happiness rolled down her face, her heart seemed to want to jump out of her chest, she felt like she always felt when she was with Annalise: seen. Loved. And that’s how it would always be between them, till the very end of their days.


End file.
